A method is disclosed, e.g., in the Swedish Patent No. 7410475-3, for through-connection testing in a digital exchange of a telecommunication system. The method is characterized by erroneous parity intentionally being introduced into the digital character flow to an input on an exchange, after steps have been taken to set up a connection between the input and a given output at the exchange, subsequent to which such output is scanned with respect to erroneous parity, and that information relating to the result of this scanning indicating an erroneously or correctly established connnection, is transmitted to a central control unit.